A diagnostic device for an engine control unit is known from International Published Patent Application No. WO 97/13064, which describes various diagnostic function modules that are activated by a scheduler. The diagnostic function modules check the systems required for the operation of the engine. The scheduler can block certain diagnostic function modules when the diagnostic function module can be expected to indicate a fault on the basis of faults already discovered.